1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and computer-based systems for authenticating a user of an image processing system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Over the past several years, there has been an increase in the number and types of document-related applications available over networks. These applications can include document management systems, such as those specializing in managing documents of various specific contents, for example medical, legal, financial, marketing, scientific, educational, etc. Other applications include various delivery systems, such as e-mail servers, facsimile servers, and/or regular mail delivery. Yet other applications include document processing systems, such as format conversion and optical character recognition systems. Further applications include document management systems used to store, organize, and manage various documents. These document management systems used to store, organize, and manage various documents may be referred to as “backend” applications.
Various systems for accessing these network applications from image processing devices (e.g., scanners, printers, copy machines, cameras) have been contemplated. One system associates a computer with each image processing device for managing the documents with the network applications. The computers communicate with the various network applications to enable the use of the applications by the user of the image processing devices. For example, the computers request and receive from the network applications information about the format and content of the data required by the applications to manage the documents. The computers process this information and configure the image processing devices to provide the correct format and content.
The image processing devices also typically incorporate some type of monitoring system to track the resource usage of the image processing device. These monitoring systems authenticate a user and provide the ability to track copy, print and fax activities based on attributes such as document name, printer, port, date and time, paper size, finishing options and choice between black and white or color. Such a process allows billing reports, invoices, etc. to be generated based on the authenticated user's actions at the image processing device. Thus, before operating an image processing device that includes such a monitoring system, the user must first be authenticated with the monitoring system. Such authentication typically involves the entry of some sort of personal information or data from the user.
Once a user is granted access to the image processing device, an additional authentication step typically is performed to gain access to one or more of the above noted backend applications. For example, the user may additionally log into a server or network to which the image processing device is connected in order to gain access to this server or network.
Thus, the present inventors have realized that current systems may require a user to log in multiple times at a single image processing device in order to both gain access to the image processing device and a backend application associated with the image processing device. The inventors have realized that such redundancy is burdensome for the user of the image processing device, and may force users to memorize different user authentication information associated with each necessary log in procedure.